Child of Fate
by CeruleanArrow
Summary: One fateful night, Kagome is left an orphan, but before parting, her mother leaves her with a spectacular inheritance. This inheritance will give her power beyond compare; but will it be a gift or a curse? Fate only become more tangled as she enters the Academy and is assigned to Team Seven with a brooding Uchiha watching her closely. {SasuKag}
1. Prologue

**Hello all, welcome to Child of Fate. I have been meaning to upload this for a while, but live in a place where internet isn't available... But I am moving soon so I thought I may as well do this now :] Hope you all enjoy this prologue and feel free to review and send your ideas in, I always love new insight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _One fateful night, in the village hidden in the leaves, a fox demon with nine tails appeared. This demon was so large that when his tails lashed out, landslides and fires would erupt in it's wake._

 _The clans of Konoha came together to defeat the beast, but it was one shinobi that raised up to seal the beast away. He was known as the Fourth Hokage; the champion of the village. In saving the village, he sacrificed his own life for his people. He was not the only one though, Konoha's clans suffered major losses and many died that night._

 _Our story begins with a woman, close to death, about to change the fate of the world on this night._

The air was thick with smoke and the sounds of screaming people. Fire licked at crumbling buildings and dirt coated the air, making a lone woman cough as she ran through the crumbling parts of town.

The woman, with hair of black and eyes of brown, jumped across the roofs of buildings that were still intact as fast as she could, clutching her stomach in pain. Despite the painful gash across her chest and stomach, she had a mission and a determination to finish it.

The woman fled from the battlefield behind her where people lay about either in pain or suffering worse fates, trying to be fixed by healers. Instead, she headed towards the only shrine in Konoha, because there lay her most special treasure. One she needed to protect.

As her feet hit the ground in front of the shrine, she stumbled to her knees and winced as blood rose up and came out of her mouth in coughs.

"Midoriko."

Her brown eyes looked up to see a man standing there. He was dressed in all black with a navy blue utility vest strapped over him. Long silver hair fell past his hips. On his face sat a white mask in the form of a dogs face. It had red markings on the cheeks and a blue crescent moon on the forehead. This mask signalled his position as an ANBU Black Ops and was supposed to keep his identity a secret, but Midoriko knew this man. Once her enemy, but now her friend.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled. "How is she?"

Sesshomaru let the woman stand on her own, knowing she was too stubborn for help. "As best as she can be. She has been crying but eventually fell asleep."

Midoriko nodded and slowly walked forward, hobbling towards the well house of the shrine where her treasure lay. Sesshomaru followed on her heels.

Inside the well house was dusty and smelled of old wood, but that didn't concern her. What took her attention was the cradle situated on top of the old sealed up well. Midoriko rushed forward and looked inside. She almost sobbed in relief.

Laying inside was a perfect little baby girl. Only a month old now. Her face was small and chubby and she knew behind those closed eyelids were a brilliant blue colour, a symbol of her long passed father. On the top of her head was tufts of black hair like Midoriko's own.

"Kagome..."

The babe was slowly lifted into her mothers arms and cradled against her bleeding chest. Midoriko sighed and sat on a stair. She wished she could stare at the girl forever, but Midoriko wasn't long for this world, and she still had something to do.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you child, but I will leave you with a gift, it's the least I can do." She murmured and reached up to her neck, snapping a necklace off of herself. In her hand lay a milky pink jewel in the shape of a pearl.

Sesshomaru shifted behind her. "Lady Midoriko... Is that...?"

"The Shikon no Tama? Yes."

"I thought it was incomplete. Only three souls reside in the jewel."

Midoriko gave him a sad smile. "Not for long. I will seal my soul within the jewel as well, with all of my powers too, and pass it down to Kagome. With this given to her, she will inherit all of the power and chakra of those inside the jewel." She looked at the jewel that had been passed down through her family for generations. The strongest men and women in each generation had sealed their chakra and knowledge within the jewel to be passed down to someone within the Higurashi clan. Only four souls could power the jewel, and Midoriko's would be the last to complete it. She would hand over all of her power, and the power of the ones before her, to her daughter.

"Sesshomaru, this jewel holds miraculous power, but it can also be a curse. She will have more chakra than she will know what to deal with. I need someone to take her when I'm gone... To help raise her on a pure path-"

"Say no more." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Your child will be safe within my clan."

Midoriko nodded and whispered, "I thank you."

The beautiful woman turned her attention back to her sleeping baby and the jewel in her palm. Midoriko set Kagome back into her basket and swaddled her in blankets. She then raised the jewel to her lips and closed her teary eyes tightly.

"Shikon no Tama. Soul Sealing Jutsu." She whispered and pressed her mouth to the jewel. Midoriko's body began to shine. It shone so bright that even people across the town of Konoha swore another fire had started.

Midoriko's body slowly grew weaker and weaker as her energy and chakra was drained into the jewel. When she was completely sapped dry, she opened her eyes and looked down at the jewel. It shone a bright white and soft purple. Midoriko gripped it tightly as she dragged herself to her daughter. She looked down at her sleeping face and finally let the tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry my baby, my sweet little bird. Mama has to leave you now. You may feel alone, and you may be confused as you grow into a beautiful young woman... But just know Mama loves you. And she will forever be with you, inside of your mind and heart." She whispered as she pressed the Shikon no Tama to Kagome's forehead. The baby whimpered and opened her blue eyes to look up at her mother.

"Shikon no Tama. Soul Release Jutsu."

The jewel exploded in colour. Lights of blue, purple, pink, red shone out of the jewel pressed to the babies forehead. The lights shot out of the jewel and swam through the room before aiming for the child and sinking into her skin. The lights continued to shoot into the baby like arrows in a brilliant display before slowly dying down. Midoriko stared in wonder. Between her fingers, the jewel was dull and black and as soon as she lifted it to inspect it, it crumbled into ash and drifted away. Midoriko looked down at Kagome, who's body was glowing in soft white light. It was a success. Midoriko smiled softly and reached for her child, but was stopped as her body was wracked with violent coughs.

Midoriko fell, only to be caught by Sesshomau who lowered her to the ground. Midoriko grabbed onto him desperately as she wheezed. "Take care of her. Don't tell her of the jewel... J-Just teach her... People will want her p-power... Protect h-her..." She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and lay her down and closed her eyes for her. "Shh. Sleep."

Midoriko coughed until her body stopped shaking, her breath slowed and her face relaxed from it's scrunched up position. With her last breath, a whisp of purple light floated from her mouth and floated to Kagome, going into her forehead.

The baby began to sob as she lay there, not understanding all the commotion and the new tingling feeling in her skin. Sesshomaru stood, lifting Midoriko's dead body with him in one arm and grabbing Kagome's basket with the other. He turned and left the shrine, the one that no one would return to for many, many years.

As he left, he caught a look at the sobbing babies eyes and sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Within this small child's finger was enough power to obliterate a village... And he had to help her hone that power.

 _Midoriko, I hope you knew what you were doing._


	2. Chapter One

**Hello again! Welcome back. I would like to thank everyone for your never ending support on this new fanfic! So I am rewarding myself and you with a much longer chapter! I hope you all enjoy and there is more to come!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned back as he watched his ward practice her shuriken throwing. It had been five years since the incident that left the girl parentless, but the Taishio clan had accepted her with open arms. Then again, as Sesshomaru was the heir to the Clan and the son of their Clan's head, not many would argue his word. He did have to admit though, the child did leave an impression on anyone she met.

As Kagome grew, everyone around her was left in awe over the mysteries that surrounded her. She was smart, maybe beyond smart, for the ripe age of five. She knew things about ninja arts, the human body and healing that most people had to study for years to understand. She had a natural affinity for weapons; excellent with kunai and shuriken and even archery. Everyone was amazed by her talents, but no one understood why she could do what she did.

Since Midoriko's departure of this Earth, Sesshomaru had decided it was best to keep the girls 'inheritance' a secret. News of that kind of power, one people didn't quite understand, could cause panic or greed; neither of which the child needed in her life.

Sesshomaru's attention was snapped back to the child when she ran up to him with a big toothy smile. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes were still as vibrant as ever. Some would say she was quite the adorable child… But not Sesshomaru… Never.

Kagome tugged on the arm of his outfit with an amazed smile. "Sesshy, did you see that! I hit my one kunai, off the other kunai, and they both hit the targets!'

Sesshomaru hummed. "Hn… This Sesshomaru also saw his ward trip over a rock this morning too."

Kagome blinked and then blushed. "I-I didn't see it there! The rock jumped out at me!" She pouted unhappily.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "This Sesshomaru sees… Now come child, you must eat."

Kagome followed along as he lead her through the Taisho compound, gripping his loose pant leg all the while. "Sesshy, don't you think I'm ready for the Academy. Please, pleasssseeee!" she whined as they walked.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. The girl had been going on and on incessantly about the Ninja Academy ever since Sesshomaru's half sibling, Inuyasha had announced he would be enrolling that year. Kagome just so happened to be the same age. Sesshomaru had to agree the girl was ready, but somehow he just didn't want to go. His ANBU friend, Rin, had told him it was because he cared so much for the young girl and he must have thought of her as his own. Sesshomaru had denied this; as he grew attachments to nothing… But deep down, he did care for the child. He provided for her and watched her grow up, he protected her from harm and tucked her in at night. Somewhere along the line he fell for the sweet girls smiles and hugs and adorable laughter.

"-can use kunai and shuriken, and I can even do some ninjutsu!" Kagome went on and on.

"Shush child. This Sesshomaru told you he would think about it." But his mind was nearly made up. It would be a good idea for her to get out and meet other children and continue her education.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked to school with her so called 'uncle'… who happened to be her same age. Inuyasha Taisho was Sesshomaru's half brother and thus her pseudo uncle, considering Sesshomaru was her only parent figure. It was odd, but they were family nonetheless.

"Keh, I'm going to become the best damn ninja out there! All shinobi better watch out!" Inuyasha boasted. The boy was dressed in specially made red ninja clothes. It was a lightweight red hakama and hiori set. Strapped to his hip was some kunai and shuriken as well as some pouches for scrolls. Much like his brother, Inuyasha had long silver hair and the golden eyes that were famous of the Taisho clan. When he smirked she could see his sharp fanged teeth. Like the Inuzuka clan, the Taisho's also had some canine like qualities; but instead of befriending and working with dogs, the white haired family had supposedly defended from dog-human-demon hybrids. Surprisingly, their clan preferred to work with swords.

Kagome shoved him to the side and huffed. "What are you going to do? Bite them and give them rabies?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Listen wench, you are lucky you're family or I would have pummelled you by now."

Kagome laughed and nudged him, "Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nudged her back.

Today was the day they would get their new team assignments. They had both recently graduated from the Ninja academy after passing both the written and practical exams. She had passed with flying colours while Inuyasha complained about the written exams; he much preferred jutsu to applied ninja mathematics and geography.

Inuyasha tapped his hitai-ate that rested around his forearm. "You think the teams they put us on are going to be good? Cuz I don't need any more wenches like you running around me and screwing up my missions."

Kagome ignored his insult and shrugged. "I don't know, I just hope I get along with my team…" If she had it her way she would be on an all girls kunoichi team with Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka… But she already knew Ino would be a part of the ever traditional Ino-Shika-Cho group. Ino had said this would be the year where she wouldn't have to be stuck with them, and instead she would be placed on a team with her crush… But Kagome knew tradition was far more important than a young girls love life.

In the end she knew she would have to be split up from Ino and Hinata, her two best female friends. The two girls hadn't actually been friends before Kagome had come along and introduced them; now the three of them were closer than ever.

Kagome shook her head and shoved Inuyasha. "Race you to the school, last one there has to help Grampa Totosai with his sponge bath!" She yelled as she was already running off towards the school.

"AYE! NOT FAIR YOU WENCH!" She heard him scream from behind her.

Kagome chuckled but kept running. Her small body weaved through the civilians and she even slid underneath some merchants stalls to get ahead of Inuyasha. Nevertheless, she ended up reaching the school steps ahead of him, but instead of taking the stairs, which she knew would take a few more moments, she bounded up a tree and jumped through the open window into the classroom.

"I win!" She yelled, but froze when she realized she had just bound into a classroom already filled with her classmates.

The room went silent before a majority of the boys in class jumped up. "KAGOME!" They all yelled and crowded around her. Kagome groaned as they swarmed her and tried grabbing her hand or asking her questions like what her favourite flowers were and what kind of guy was her type. She really didn't understand how she had become the "class babe" as they called her. She was thin and lean and rather short. She was currently clad in a cerulean blue battle kimono with a silver honey comb pattern going a quarter of the sleeves and a black obi that was equipped with hidden pockets for weapons. Strapped to her pale, fish net covered thigh was more kunai and shuriken pouches. Her hair was black and shiny and fell past her hips in long loose waves. Her face was soft, with big blue eyes, slim nose and doll-like lips. Of course, when Kagome looked in the mirror all she saw was a normal looking girl, to anyone with proper eyes… Kagome was rather gorgeous.

Luckily, Kagome was saved by Inuyasha who pounded through the crowd, making them all clear the way. The boy shoved his finger in her face.

"You cheated!" He yelled.

Kagome shoved his hand out of her face. "I won fair and square, you are just oblivious to my superiority."

Inuyasha looked at her blankly.

"Oh right, you dont get big words." She giggled and teased. "In moron terms; I am better than you."

Inuyasha was about to hit her when their attention was drawn to the classrooms back door which was slammed open. Within it stood two girls. One was Kagome's very pretty blonde best friend, Ino. She was wearing her brand new purple outfit that she had convinced her father to get her. The other girl standing beside her was Sakura Haruno, a smart Kunoichi with pink hair, green eyes, and a very large forehead. This girl also had some sort of personal vendetta against Kagome, though Kagome swore she had never done anything to the girl.

"I win!" they both yelled. Kagome blinked. Had they raced too? From the way they were puffing it sure seemed that way.

Kagome watched as the two exchanged glares and angry growls that she couldn't hear before Sakura's sight was drawn away and she excitedly ran down the steps of the classroom. Naruto Uzumaki, a hyper blonde boy with pretty blue eyes, perked up as she came up to his row.

"Hey Sakur-" He started but was quickly shoved to the side by the pinkette.

"Move!" she growled and pushed him to the ground.

Kagome frowned. "Well that was rude." She whispered to herself and walked over to the aisle and put her hand out to the blonde boy. "Naruto, here…" She murmured.

Naruto looked up with wide blue eyes and then looked at her hand in confusion. Kagome laughed. "Take it." She murmured and when he did, she helped pull him up.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his face. "Ahaha, thanks Kagome." He murmured. He hadn't even known Kagome knew his name. Kagome grinned at him, "Don't worry, and don't let anyone push you around, you don't deserve it." Before he could respond she walked past him, up the stairs, and plopped down beside Hinata. She didn't have time to see the shocked look on Naruto's face and the blush that tripled in strength.

Hinata blushed and looked at Kagome. She wished she was as brave as her friend. "Good morning K-Kagome." She stuttered. Kagome grinned, "Hey Hinata."

Both of their attentions were turned to Sakura as she jumped up and down. "Hi Sasuke!" She grinned and giggled, staring lovingly at the class heartthrob in the row where she had pushed Naruto down. The pale boy looked over from behind his hands and just stared at her expectantly. Sakura blushed, "Mind if I sit beside you?"

Ino frowned and ran up. "Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" She growled.

Sakura looked at Ino. "I was here first."

"As if, I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!" Ino yelled and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Dream on!" Sakura yelled back.

Another girl in their class walked up. "Actually, I got here before either of you!"

"Same!"

"Me too! I want to sit beside Sasuke!"

"No I want to, I was here before everyone!"

Sasuke sighed an looked away from them. _Girls are clueless,_ he thought to himself.

Naruto watched all the commotion of the girls. _Sasuke this, Sasuke that! Whats so cool about him!? I'm way better, believe it!_ He hopped up in front of Sasuke and glared right in his face, perched onto the raven haired boys desk. "Hrmmm." He growled, staring at the boy, trying to see what was so exciting.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. "Get away from Sasuke!"

Naruto looked over and frowned. _Sakura!? I don't get it! Whats so great with him?_

The whole classroom could feel the sparks between the two's eyes. Everyone, of course, except for the guy sitting in front of Naruto talking to his friends about kunai techniques. This said boy moved his arm back, showing the two guys how to swing a kunai, accidentally hitting Naruto and shoving him forward… right into Sasuke's lips.

The whole classroom went quiet again, before exploding into a cacophony of noises.

"AAAAGH!"

"SASUKE NO!"

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU!"

Girls screamed and cried and watched in horror as the two boys peeled themselves away from each other and choked. Sasuke growled and held his throat. "Naruto… I will get you for that!" He hissed.

 _CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!_ Sakura thought as she nearly fainted in shock. _Thats it Naruto! You've gone too far!_

Naruto froze when he felt an overwhelming amount of bloodlust. The warning signs in his head went on and off. _DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!_ He looked over to see a majority of the girls in the classroom cracking their fists and looking like they were about to attack.

"Thats it Naruto, your toast!" Sakura growled and took a step forward.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Kagome yelled from the back of the class. "Calm down would you!? It was obviously an accident! No need to beat him up over it!"

All the girls looked over. Sakura shook her head, "You're a freak too! Why would we listen to you!?" Some of the girls nodded along with Sakura. Kagome sighed. She couldn't help it, with attention from the boys in class, most of the girls considered her enemy number one.

Ino crossed her arms. "Calm down Sakura. Maybe Kagome is right. It was an accident." The Yamanaka girl turned and walked up the stairs to sit with Kagome and Hinata. Even though she did have a huge crush on Sasuke, she could see that they had been overreacting, though Ino was sorely jealous of the blonde boy for getting a kiss from Sasuke.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Besides, maybe Sasuke liked it deep down."

The whole class gasped. Kagome Taisho had just jabbed at Sasuke Uchiha for being gay.

"Did she just…?" Kiba Inuzuka whispered to a fellow classmate before bursting out laughing. Several people joined him, trying to cover their mouths with their hands.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. The troublesome black haired girl had just accused him of being gay… Which he definitely wasn't… He almost threw something at her, but kept his composure. Deep, deep down though, something stirred inside of him. This was the first girl to not fall over him or completely avoid him. Kagome Taisho was the first girl to stand up to him.

Before anyone could say anything else about the dilemma their classroom teacher, Iruka-sensei, decided to make his appearance.

"Alright class, how about we all have a seat and calm down." He said.

Sakura quickly slipped in beside Sasuke before anyone else could think about it. Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped down in her seat again. Hinata pressed a note into her hand as she sat. Kagome looked down to see "Thank you for helping Naruto" on a piece of paper. Kagome smiled at the Hyuga girl and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem Hina-chan."

"Okay class. As of today, you are all shinobi." Iruka started, "Before now you have all faced difficult challenges and hard training. But that is nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. You are all Genin now, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man cells. Each squad will then be lead by a Jonin, an elite shinobi."

"Huh?" Half the class looked around, confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _What? Did they think that we, inexperienced shinobi, would be allowed to just run around on missions by ourselves?_

Ino hummed. "Well, someone has to be on Sasuke's team, huh Sakura?"

"Yeah. I wonder." Said Saukra while deep down she was cursing Ino to back off. _Cha! I'm going to be on Sasuke's team if my life depends on it._

Sasuke glared at the chalk board. _Ugh. Sounds like it would only slow me down. As long as I'm not with any dunces I may be able to tolerate it._

Naruto blinked in surprise. _Three man groups? I hope I can be with Sakura… Or maybe Kagome? She seems nice._

Hinata blushed and looked over at Naruto in hope.

Inuyasha groaned. _No wenches, no wenches, no wenches._ He repeated this mantra in his head.

Kagome hummed. _Ideally I would love to be with Hina and Ino, but really, I wouldn't mind being with anyone as long as they contribute to the team and help me grow as a ninja!_

Iruka smiled at the class. "We divided the whole classroom into teams based on their strengths and weaknesses. This way each team will have a better change of succeeding. I will now begin announcing the squads."

Kagome clenched her fists. _Here we go._


	3. Chapter Two

**Welcome back! Thank you for all the support we've had so far! 20+ reviews, many followers and favourites, thank you! As was requested by a couple people, there is slight NaruKag fluff, though Kagome doesn't particularly know she's coming off in such a way. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

Within the Hokage's private office stood a small gathering of Jonin as well as the Hokage himself. They all gathered around the Hokage's desk, staring down at his crystal ball that was currently showing the fresh crop of Genin that the Jonin would soon be teaching. Within the group of teachers stood Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake, three of the most experienced and talented Jonin in the field.

The Third Hokage called the groups attention to a few students. One, a boy with pale skin, black eyes, dark hair and a brooding look. "Sasuke Uchiha." He announced. "One of our most promising new Genin."

Kurenai looked down at the boy. "He's the only survivor of the Uchiha clan."

The Third Hokage nodded. "Yes. An orphan, as is our other most promising student… This one is kunoichi, Kagome Taisho." The crystal ball panned over to the black haired girl sitting next to Hinata Hyuga.

Kurenai nodded, "She wasn't originally Taisho though, right? She was raised by Sesshomaru?"

Asuma grumbled and uncrossed his arms. "She was daughter of Midoriko Higurashi if I recall correctly."

The Third looked at the two. "This is correct, but do not think she has had it any easier due to her pseudo adoption. There are still questions she has unanswered that I'm sure gnaw at her mind. Sesshomaru isn't the kind of person to relay lots of information to anyone."

Kakashi crossed his arms and hummed to himself in thought.

"What of Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

The Third Hokage sighed and blew out smoke from his pipe. "Naruto Uzumaki… Also an orphan, but he took a different path than the other two… Worst scores in the class, class clown and village troublemaker."

Kurenai shook her head. "Its a shame how many children were left without parents in this generation…"

The third Hokage sighed. "We can only hope it makes them stronger."

* * *

Iruka looked down to his paper, scanning the names on the paper. "Alright, starting with Team One…"

Kagome droned out on Iruka's talking. At first it was interesting, trying to see if her friends would be on teams with anyone else she knew, but as it went on she knew less and less of the people being announced. Team one had no one interesting. Team two had a girl with a weird haircut. Team three had a pair of twins on it together (they didnt seem to like this very much). Team four had a prissy girl matched with two boys who were known to pick their noses, she didn't look all too thrilled. Team five seemed average.

"Team six!" Iruka announced and turned his sheet over. "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura perked up and held her hands together, looking over at Sasuke in hope.

"Sango Miyata."

A girl with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail raised her head from her hand. Two girls in one cell? That was unusual.

"And Inuyasha Taisho."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and then slammed his head onto his desk. Not only was he with Sakura, a girl who hated his guts, but he was with ANOTHER girl! So many wenches!

Sakura scowled and crossed her arms unhappily. She wasn't with Sasuke. How dare Iruka-sensei?

Iruka just stared at the boy and sighed. He was a handful as well, but hopefully they worked out well.

"Alright then… Next up is Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up from his almost napping state and rubbed his eyes. He knew Sakura was already in a group from what he had heard, so as long as he wasn't with Sasuke, he would be okay.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome, who was still laughing at Inuyasha's pain, paused in her hysterics, looked over to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. The blonde gave her a big cheesy smile and thumbs up back, a light blush on his face. Kagome turned to Hinata and sighed. "Sorry…" She whispered.

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's okay." She whispered she was upset that she couldn't be with Naruto, she knew Kagome would be a good team member to him.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Kagome paused. Naruto froze. Sasuke looked up from behind his hands.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled and stood up. "How come _she_ gets to be with Sasuke, sensei!? Thats no fair at all!"

Naruto stood at the same time and pointed at Sasuke. "And why does a great Ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke!?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get relief from his growing headache. "Well Sakura, Naruto… Sasuke and Kagome had the best scores in the class. Naruto on the other hand had the worst. We put the three together to even out their strengths, weaknesses and abilities. The best students with the worst students."

Sakura huffed and sat down, arms crossed and pout on her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, dunce."

Naruto clenched his fist. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He yelled.

Sasuke looked at him. "Oh, are you hard of hearing now too?" Some of the class laughed and giggled at the insult.

Sakura kicked Naruto's shin. "Naruto! Stop bothering Sasuke and sit down!"

"AHEM!" Iruka cleared his throat. "Can I continue?"

Naruto huffed and sat down.

Kagome looked at Ino and gave her a sorry look. Ino shook her head. "Better you than forehead girl over there."

Kagome nodded and looked over at her two new group members. Naruto was far under appreciated. He was a Genin wasn't he? That meant that he was skilled enough to be with them, last in the class or not. Plus, Naruto meant well and never stopped trying. Sasuke on the other hand, top of the class along with her, so-called heartthrob… But he was arrogant. She could tell he thought he was all that and then some. He probably thought he didn't need them either. Kagome sighed. This would be interesting. Hopefully she could keep her temper in check… She had a tendency to be a little feisty.

Iruka looked back at his list. "Moving on… Team Eight consists of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." He said their names as fast he could so no one could interrupt.

Hinata looked at her hands nervously. She wasn't particularly great at making new friends. Kiba on the other hand was grinning. He knew his new team mates were both quiet, meaning he was a shoe in to be the leader of their cell. Shino sat back, stoic behind his round sunglasses.

"Next. Team Nine. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi." Iruka called from his list.

Ino almost cried. "Not the Ino-Shika-Cho group!" She whined and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome giggled and pat her head. Shikamaru sighed and leaned on his hand. Ino seemed more interested in boys than ninja training, Choji seemed more interested in food, and he himself was more interested in laying back and napping. Choji just nodded and shoved more chips into his always chomping mouth.

"That is all the squads," said Iruka. "After lunch you will be meeting your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

* * *

Kagome walked outside with Hinata and Ino after the class.

"Well that was a bummer." Ino whined.

Kagome smiled. "I told you that Ino-Shika-Cho was a tradition they wouldn't break."

Hinata looked at her blonde friend. "B-Besides… Shikamaru is smart a-and I'm sure Ch-Choji will be a good team mate."

Ino groaned. "Thanks for trying guys but I'm not sure anything is going to cheer me up now."

Kagome pat Ino's shoulder. "Hang in there Ms. Yamanaka. Maybe we can all have a sleep over or go for some food later, hm?" Kagome grinned. "Anyways… I better go. I'm going to go try and find Sasuke and Naruto and maybe talk to them before lunch is over."

Hinata nodded. "I-I better go find Kiba and Sh-Shino too."

Ino grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Thats it! I'll walk you to find them! Anything to get away from Mr. Lazy and his sidekick Food-boy! Please Hinata, I beg of you!" Hinata blushed and nodded. "O-Okay.."

Kagome waved. "Have fun you two!" She yelled.

Ino waved back. "Don't get in trouble! And don't curse anyone out!"

Kagome gave them an innocent look, "Who me?!" She called before turning with a maniacal laugh and running away.

Hinata looked at Ino. Ino looked at Hinata.

"She's going to get herself in a fight, isn't she?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. "Sh-She's Kagome." She answered, as if that was explanation enough.

* * *

Kagome wandered around the outside of the Ninja Academy.

 _They couldn't have gone far… All I need to look for is bright blonde hair and black hair that looks like a duck butt. Hmm._

Kagome found Sasuke first. He was walking down the road from buying some onigiri at a food stand by the school. Kagome smiled and walked up to him. "Sasuke!" The black haired boy looked over and raised a brow at her.

Kagome padded up and smiled. "Hey. Sorry about the stuff before, it was all a joke you know. Lighten the mood and such. So… We're on the same team now. Thats pretty exciting. I wonder what our Jonin teacher is going to be like… or what he or she is going to teach us? That also makes me wonder if its going to be a girl or a guy teacher. I would prefer a girl, you know? Girl power and all that… Anyways, I'm rambling… I kinda do that when I'm nervous or excited… What I wanted to know is if you wanted to eat lunch with me? Maybe get to know each other? And we can go find Naruto too and-"

"No." Sasuke looked at her with a flat face.

Kagome blinked. "No? Oh… Well I thought that since we are a team now.."

Sasuke sighed. She wasn't going to get it unless he laid it out for her in simple terms it seemed. "Listen. I may be placed on a team with you and that imbecile, but that doesn't mean we have to get along, or be friends or even talk to each other outside of missions, alright? I don't need any annoying fan girls, or dead last classmates to be hanging around me. Okay? Okay." He stated and started walking away.

Kagome stood there for a moment in shock… Her skin started to heat up, her eyebrow started to twitch and her hands clenched up. _Oh no. Oh no no no. He does not think he's going to treat me that way does he? Oh, I'll show him right where he can stick that attitude of his._

Kagome stomped after him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "No, buddy, _you listen here_." She hissed. "I am doing all in my power not to punch you in your stupid face right now. Where do you get off saying that I'm your fan girl, first of all!? If I could, I would have taken anyone in the class but you! You and your hair that looks like a duck's ass," she swore, "I don't see what any of those girls see in you. You pompous jerk! Besides, me and Naruto are far more than capable enough to handle missions with or without you and your awful attitude! Naruto may be 'dead last' as you say! But at least he has more class than you!" She yelled, grabbed the rice ball from his hand, took a bite of it and then stomped away in search of Naruto.

Sasuke was left standing there with wide eyes at the girls wake. Had anyone just watched that they would have been left laughing at the tiny girl, almost a head smaller than Sasuke, staring up at him and having a fit… But Sasuke thought differently. Yet again Kagome Taisho was one of the only people brave enough to stand up to him… She was feisty, and he could tell she was a force to be reckoned with…

What he was trying to ignore and push out of his head though, was the fact that the whole time she was ranting, he was admiring how cute her angry face looked.

* * *

Kagome found Naruto sitting on a bench outside the school eating some ramen. The noodles flung themselves everywhere as he slurped them from the cup. Kagome, having cooled down a bit, plopped down beside him and finished the last bite of her (Sasuke's) rice ball.

Naruto looked over, mid slurp. His eyes brightened up. "Mrpsh Mamome!" He tried to say as he ate. Kagome blinked and looked at him in confusion. After Naruto swallowed he looked at her with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ahaha… Sorry. I said, Hi Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and burst out laughing. Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What? What did I do?"

Kagome grinned at him. "First of all, you have a noodle across your cheek!" She pointed and giggled. Naruto blushed and quickly wiped at his face. "Secondly, I just realized how glad I am to have you on my team."

Naruto blushed brightly. "Wh-What? Why do you say that!?"

Kagome calmed her laughing and sighed happily. "Because… Because even though we have all this going on, you still stay positive. And your nice. I can see us becoming friends."

Naruto almost fainted. He never got complimented by almost anyone! Rarely by Iruka-sensei but that was about it. Usually he was yelled at for being a trouble maker or an annoying brat, never treated as an actual human being… Much less a friend.

A friend… She would be his first friend his own age. He almost cried. Instead he opted for jumping up and hugging the girl. "Kagome!" He yelled in joy.

Kagome gasped and then laughed. "Naruto!" She yelled back. When the boy realized what he had done, he pulled back and blushed. "Oops.. heh heh."

Kagome smiled at his blushing face, thinking he was just embarrassed. "Hey, how good are you with kunai?"

Naruto blinked. "Uhm… Well, I'm okay, but my aim could be better."

Kagome clapped. "Well then, its settled. Since Sasuke is off brooding somewhere like an emo kid, you and I will just have to start our teamwork training on our own! How about, after you finish your noodles we go and practice with kunai at the school?"

Naruto perked up. "Sounds good! I'll be done in a second!" He yelled and started shoving noodles back into his mouth again.

* * *

On the other side of school, after buying himself more lunch, Sasuke was walking back towards the classroom. Lunch was almost over and they would be meeting their Jonin teachers soon. He had thought about it and maybe it would be a good idea to find them and gauge what kind of abilities his new team mates would be. On his way back though, he ran into someone he would have rather not seen.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him. "Oh Sasuke! I'm so glad I found you! I wanted to talk to you so badly! I feel so bad for you and that team you're stuck on! Naruto _and_ Kagome!? What a mess! Well.. You know what I was thinking? Maybe if you talked to Iruka-sensei and asked him nicely, he would let you change your teams.. Maybe you could switch with someone else… Maybe if you wanted…" She blushed and then continued, "Maybe you could join my team."

Sasuke looked at her with a blank faced, unamused. She talked a lot. Like the Taisho girl. But Sakura wasn't nearly as adorable as she was. Sasuke paused and mentally beat himself up. _Cute? Adorable!? I need to stop thinking that. Kagome is annoying._ He shook his head and then looked back to Sakura. "Where is Naruto and Kagome?" He asked, ignoring her rant.

Sakura huffed at the thought of the two. "I don't know… But I don't know how you stand it! Naruto only picks fights with you! And Kagome? She's such a tramp, luring all the boys in the classroom! You know why I think they're so annoying? Because they weren't raised right. I heard neither of them have any parents. Naruto's alone and Kagome was raised without her mother or her real father! No one to teach them right from wrong. Just think about it! They do whatever comes into their head!" She stated victoriously. "Kagome just runs around picking fights and acting all feisty, and Naruto pulls pranks on even the Hokage!"

Sasuke paused and looked over at the girl, eyes narrowing into a glare.

Sakura didn't see it though, so she didn't stop there. "If I did any of the stuff that they did? Forget it! I mean, my parents would get mad and I would be in trouble, so of course I don't do it! But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. She's annoying and promiscuous! And they're all alone!"

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents. You have no idea what its like to be alone."

Sakura's triumphant face fell. "Wh-Wha..? Sasuke..? Why are you saying that?"

Sasuke looked back at her. "Because, you're annoying." Sakura gasped, eyes wide."You wouldn't understand what they feel in a million years." Saukra stare in shock as Sasuke shook his head and walked away, looking for Naruto and Kagome.

 _Only those of us who are alone know what it feels like._

* * *

Sasuke walked the halls of the Ninja Academy, eyes peeled for the raven haired girl and the blonde boy. He checked the training rooms and some of the empty classrooms, but finally ended up at their own class where a few people were lounging. A few girls blushed and giggled when he entered. He didn't even bother looking at them, instead he walked over and sat in his spot by the window and peered outside. He paused when he saw exactly who he was looking for.

Kagome stood next to Naruto in the training field outside the school. Kagome had a handful of kunai and was saying something to Naruto. She then pointed at the target, grinned, slid into fighting stance and sent a barrage of five kunai at a target post. They all landed in the centres of the five targets lined up along the vertical post. Sasuke noted that her stance was graceful and light and she handled kunai quiet well… Naruto's eyes were wide in awe when he saw this and he jumped up and down in excitement, saying something to the girl which made her laugh.

Kagome handed him some kunai and nudged the boy, making him scratch the back of his head nervously before getting in stance and throwing the kunai. Four fell to the ground in front of the targets and one wedged in between two targets, imbedded in the wood. Kagome clutched her stomach laughing while Naruto looked embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked, _Good job dunce. Show her how incapable you are._

Kagome looked at Naruto and shook her head, big smile plastered on her face. She grabbed more kunai and then walked closer to him, holding his hand in hers and showing him the flicking technique. For some reason seeing the girl grab Naruto's hand made him angry. He growled and looked away, not allowing himself to look back again.

When the bell rang, all the students filed in, Naruto and Kagome last.

Kagome looked at Naruto and smiled, Naruto smiled back sheepishly. "We better go sit beside Sasuke." She murmured. Naruto would have whined but he had just been having a great time learning from Kagome. She was very forgiving and had good tips.

Kagome walked over and slid into the desk beside Sasuke, much to most of the classroom girls disappointments.

"You were almost late." Sasuke said in his usual brooding manner.

Kagome shrugged. "Team bonding was too fun." She hummed.

"How can you have team bonding if part of the team isn't there?" Sasuke asked and raised a brow at her.

Kagome looked at him and raised a brow back with sass. "Easily when one third of the team has a stick up his behind."

Sasuke glared at her. "Brat."

"Jerk." Kagome sneered back.

Sasuke huffed, "Dunce."

"Bastard." Kagome hissed.

The two glared at one another and Naruto could feel fire blazing between the two, but before he could do anything or the other two could raise their fists to punch each other, men and women started coming into the room. Obviously the elite Ninja that were supposed to be training them.

Kagome perked up in hopes that theirs would soon come in and call them.

 _I hope our new teacher is cool!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey all! Sorry about the delay, I was moving and so finding time for writing was hard, but now I'm back. So here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of the** **animus/manga referenced here.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Kagome groaned for the third consecutive time in ten minutes. How long had they been here now? Minutes? Hours? _Days!?_ Okay, well days was being a bit dramatic, but it sure felt like that to Kagome.

Her, Sasuke and Naruto were all waiting and waiting for their Jonin instructor. All their other class members were gone already and it was the three of them left. And their teacher was still a no-show. Sasuke took to brooding in the corner like the emo child he was, Naruto was pacing around like a nervous pidgin and Kagome had sprawled across the top of a table and resorted to making noises every once and a while that her team mates would join in on.

"Ughh." She would groan.

"Hnn." Sasuke would mutter.

"C'moooooon." Naruto would whine.

Somehow in their state of boredom and stir-craziness they had stopped thinking about tearing each others throats out and had come together to whine and complain about their situation. What good teamwork they had. It was only a matter of time before one of them broke though… And of course it was the ever loved trouble maker of their group.

"Alright! Thats it!" Naruto stated and finally stopped his pacing. Kagome was somewhat glad. Whatching him for this long from the corner of her eyes had made her dizzy. "How come our teacher is the only one who hasn't shown up! I'm ready to roll! Everyone else is probably off on amazing adventures and we're stuck here! Even Iruka-sensei is gone!"

Kagome sighed, "There isn't much we can do about it Naruto…" She murmured softly.

Naruto padded over to the chalkboard snickering maniacally and then went back over to the door, peeking outside. He grabbed a stool and opened the door, sticking the chalkboard eraser up into the corner and closed the door, wedging it there so that if anyone came in it would most certainly fall on them.

Kagome laughed and sat up. "You really think thats going to work?"

Sasuke looked over and sighed. "Our teacher is a jonin. Do you honestly think that an elite ninja would fall for that?"

They all froze when a hand slid into the door and was shoved open, the person sticking there head through… Letting the chalk board eraser fall straight onto the mans head.

All three of them froze before Naruto burst out laughing and pointed at the man. Kagome's face turned red as she tried her very best to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst forth. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _Is this person really a Jonin?_ He thought.

"Hahah! I totally got him! He fell for it completely!" Naruto barked in laughter before Kagome hopped up and nudged him with a small giggle of her own. The boy quieted down to soft snickers.

The older Jonin brushed off his hair and straightened up. He was almost twice the size of Kagome, wearing black pants, black regulation ninja sandals, a black long sleeve shirt with the usual army green utility vest overtop and the usual kunai and shuriken holsters. What was unusual was the black mask that covered up his neck, over half his face and ended at the nose and cheeks. His own hitai-ate slung over his right eye, hiding it from view. His visible eye was black and small. His hair was the colour of the chalk that he had just brushed off and spiked tp the side softly.

The man looked down at the chalk board eraser and then set it down. "Hmm," He hummed, "How can I put this? My first impression of this team is… You are all a bunch of idiots."

Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke all drooped. Kagome slapped her face with her palm.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Meet me on the roof within five minutes." He said in a blank tone before pooling away.

Kagome blinked before looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "You heard the man! Go go go!" She yelled and ushered them towards the stairs of the building. When they arrived he was leaving on the edge of the roofs railing. "Take a seat." He said.

Kagome sat down on one of the ledges, the other two sitting on either side of her.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves." He sighed and crossed his arms. "One at a time."

Kagome raised a brow. "Introduce ourselves? What exactly do you want to know?"

The man shrugged. "Your likes, your dislikes dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto cocked his head. "Well why don't you go first? Tell us about you so we know how this kind of thing works." He suggested.

The grey haired man pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and thinks I hate… Ehh, I don't really feel like telling you that." Kagome and Naruto looked at each other. "Uhmm?" Kagome hummed. Kakashi continued though, "My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Kagome blinked and looked at the boys. "So really all we learned was his name?" Kagome asked, the other two nodded and Kagome sighed.

Kakashi shrugged and looked at them. "Alright, your turn. You on the right, you go ahead."

Naruto looked at the others before realizing that was him. "Oh! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I _really_ like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me from Ichiraku's Noodle shop sometimes. I really hate the three minutes it takes when you have to wait for your ramen to cook. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them; salt ramen, chicken ramen, miso ramen… mm. Well you get my point. My future dream though, is to become Hokage!" He shouted and raised his fist. "Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like somebody, somebody important!"

Kakashi stared at the boy. _Well… He's grown up in a very interesting way,_ thought Kakashi. He sighed and then looked at the other two. "Alright. Next."

Kagome looked at her hands in thought. "Well, my name is Kagome Taisho. What I like? Well I love training and hanging out with Hinata and Ino. Sparring with Inuyasha is always fun and reading with Sesshomaru is always nice." She tapped her chin, trying to think. "Things I hate? Well, I've never been so great at math… Oh! I hate when people act all snotty and pompous when they don't deserve the credit!" She sniffed and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, finding him glaring back at her. She then looked back at Kakashi. "My hobbies are training, reading, sparring, surprise attacking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and playing with animals… As for my future dreams? I guess I haven't really thought about that. Maybe i'll try and become ANBU someday. I just want to make the world a better place." She murmured. The thought of the future always bothered her though… Somehow she felt like she had already lived so many lifetimes, it made trying to find things to strive for harder. She just usually took life one day at a time.

Kakashi raised a brow. _Thats odd. Most girls her age are too busy thinking about boys than ninja training. Plus she seems rather feisty. Surprising… But she seems quite off about her future. Hmm. I wonder…_

Kakashi shook his head from his revelry and looked at the last boy on the left. Of course he already knew who each of these kids were but it was interesting to gauge how they presented themselves. "Alright, last one."

Sasuke didn't look up from his leaning position, rands crossed in front of his face as usual. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." He grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes, _Emo. Definitely emotionally unstable. Jerk._ Sasuke continued, eyes darkening, "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and _destroy_ a certain someone."

Kagome, Kakashi and Naruto all looked at the boy in silence. Naruto quivered, _Gee, I hope he isn't thinking about me._ Kagome looked at him in thought, _Destroy someone? Maybe something is really up? It couldn't be me, could it?_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _Just as I thought._

"Good then," Kakashi redirected everyones attention. "You are each unique and you have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto jumped in excitement. "Oh, what mission are we going to have!?"

Kakashi didn't budge, "A task that the four of us will do together."

Naruto squirmed, "What, what, what, what!?"

Kakashi sighed, "A survival exercise."

Naruto drooped. "Huh? A survival exercise? I thought we did those already?" He whined.

Kagome put her head in her hand. "He is right, we have done our fair share of survival training before in the academy."

"This is not like your previous training." Said Kakashi.

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi's body began to shake as he chuckled to himself in amusement. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man and Kagome raised a brow.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She looked at the teacher in confusion.

Kakashi continued to chuckle, "If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Naruto looked at him in confusion. Kakashi hummed, then gained a serious expression. "Of the thirty graduates that just left here only twelve will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it; pass-fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." Naruto looked shock and both Kagome and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. Kakashi smirked, "See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

Naruto clenched his fists, "Thats crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyways!?"

Kakakshi shrugged. "Oh that? That was just to make the selection of people who _could_ become Genin, it was never to say who _would_ become Genin."

"Whaaaat!?" Naruto whined.

"Thats how it is." Kakashi stated. "I decide whether you pass or fail. Meet at the designated training spot at five am. And don't bring your ninja gear."

Kagome could see Naruto shaking in anger. She huffed, "You know what? Thats fine. If theres only sixty-six percent we will fail, we will become the other thirty-four percent and pass. We';; show you that team seven is not to be messed with." She looked at the man and crossed her own arms.

Sasuke clenched her fists. What she was saying was bold, but it was true. They would just have to suck it up and show him what they were made of.

"Alright, you all are dismissed." He hummed and then looked back at them before leaving. "Also, if I were you, I wouldn't have breakfast, otherwise you'll puke." He stated and then jumped away.

Kagome sat there for a few minutes before standing up and looking at the other two with a determined expression. "I'm going to go and start practicing some more and then get a good nights sleep. I would encourage you two to do the same… And have a big dinner, we'll need energy tomorrow." She advised before waving and jumping off on her own, going building to building.

 _I won't let him scare me. I'll give it my all._

* * *

That whole afternoon and night Kagome trained. She practiced hard and made sure she knew what she was doing. She was going to pass the test no matter what.

The question about what her future goals were kept popping into her head and the more she thought about it, the more she didn't know what she was going to do, but she sure as hell knew being a ninja was going to be involved in whatever decision she chose. So she had to get through this test and become one of the twelve Genin that would be moving on in their training.

Kagome worked herself as hard as she could without wearing herself out too much. She trained until even Sesshomaru got home from his mission. At first she was so concentrated that she didn't notice him there, but when he flicked a rock at her head and she instinctively caught it, she looked over to see the man.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you're home." She giggled sheepishly and scratched her head. "I didn't realize what time it was…" She looked up, realizing it was getting dark.

Sesshomaru watched her through amber eyes. "This Sesshomaru suggests you come inside and have nourishment."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "By that you mean you want me to cook dinner?" She asked, and when he stared back at her unmoving, she got her answer. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

She followed the Silver haired male inside, instinctively grabbing hold of his baggy sleeve as she always had since she was little. Sesshomaru didn't complain. He looked down at her when they came to where they would part. Dinner would take a while and Sesshomaru was always off reading and studying. She grinned up at him and the man sighed, raising his snarly clawed hand and pat her head. Kagome grinned bigger and let go of the man, parting ways with him. She headed into the kitchen and he into his study.

"What do we have…?" She hummed to herself and opened the fridge. Her and Sesshomaru had their own wing of the Taisho compound, due to the fact that Sesshomaru was next in line for heir. Everything was private and secluded, but most times their house was filled with people unexpectantly. Jaken, Sesshomaru's advisor, often squirmed his way in. Jaken and Kagome didn't get along too well. The tiny imp of a man worshiped Sesshomaru and the ground he walked upon, but believed Kagome was only a nuisance blocking Sesshomaru's success. Rin, a friend and old teammate of Sesshomaru often came in and brought her treats and helped her bother the silver haired man. And most of all, Inuyasha liked to creep in and bother her.

Speaking of Inuyasha, just as she closed the fridge with all the ingredients she would need, he entered the kitchen. "What we having? Ramen?" Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a zucchini at the boy, smacking him in the face with it. Besides Naruto, Kagome hadn't met a person so in love with Ramen before. "No."

Inuyasha huffed. "C'mon, I had to deal with a bunch of wenches all day today, can't a man have some ramen?" He asked and sat on a chair.

Kagome scoffed. "I don't see any _men_ in this kitchen."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh. You're lucky we're family or I would have pummelled you by now." He hissed.

Kagome shrugged, "You can do that after you've given Toto-sai a bath." She grinned, talking about their bet from earlier. She had won the race so now she didn't have to.

Inuyasha wretched. "Don't make me vomit, just make me some damn food, I'm starving."

Kagome laughed and got onto the preparation. She would be making pan fried shrimp and vegetables, rice, dumplings and miso soup for them all. Over the years she had learned to fend for herself when it came to food. When she was younger Sesshomaru had Rin bring them food but soon enough Kagome was old enough to figure it out on her own. She had spent plenty of nights alone in the kitchen making her own food and eating it in silence.

Kagome listened as Inuyasha told her about his day; how his whole team went together to some 'girly' tea shop and some old woman pinched his cheek. They all introduced themselves; Sakura rude and huffy and trying to be better than everyone as always, and Sango was quite feisty. He himself had been dying to get out of there so he barely heard about the mission they were meeting up for the next day, another test no less. Inuyasha had then spent the rest of his day doing 'manly' things which Kagome assumed as punching things, scratching his manly parts and picking his nose.

By the end of his _oh so majestic_ story, she had finished up the food and dished it onto three plates. She gave one to Inuyasha and set the other two at the table before heading to the hall and calling to Sesshomaru, "Dinner's ready Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru entered shortly after, looking displeased to see the other silver haired boy sitting at the table. Inuyasha looked up from his food and shared a similar look of disgust.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down. "Yes, yes, you hate each other. We all know. Now eat your food." She hissed and grabbed her chopsticks and ate. Dinner was silent as usual (besides Inuyasha almost choking by shoving too much food in his throat and the almost catastrophic moment when the half-brothers both reached for the last dumpling at the same time), but it was nice to have company none-the-less.

After dinner she washed up the dishes and headed to have a nice long bath and relax her muscles. She put some bath beads in the water that helped stimulate chakra recovery and nourishment of the skin. After that she dried herself off, dressed in her nightgown and stood in the door of her bedroom, peering down the hall.

Like clockwork, Sesshomaru turned the corner and began padding down the hallway. Kagome never understood why he always came down this hall at this time, but he always did. As always he walked up, turned to her, patted her head and continued down the hallway. Kagome smiled and yelled, "Night Sesshy! Have a good sleep!" To which he would reply, "Hnn." He would never let her realize that the only reason he walked down the hall was to bid her a good night before circling back to his study. He could never let on he cared that much.

Kagome closed the screen door with a smile and climbed into bed. She sighed happily and relaxed. Before she fell asleep though, she drifted off to her thoughts.

 _Tomorrows the day… The day I can prove my worth to Team Seven…_


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Welcome back to Child of Fate. Time for Chapter Four. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Kagome yawned as she walked to the designated area for training at five in the morning. Just as she was arriving, so were the other two boys. They all walked towards each other and met in the middle.

"H-Hello!" Kagome murmured, mid-yawn but still trying to stay chipper.

Naruto looked like he was about to fall over and have a nap as he waved sleepily, "Heeeey…"

Sasuke looked at the two and rolled his eyes, "Hn."

The three of them stood there together for a while before a while turned into a while longer… and a while longer turned into the sun rising over their heads. Kagome had given up and plopped down on the ground with Naruto, while Sasuke stood, arms still crossed and looking for Kakashi.

"He has a real track record for being late." Kagome mumbled tiredly and rubbed her eyes. She was finally becoming more awake with the sun burning into her pale skin. Naruto nodded and Sasuke hummed in agreement.

Another twenty minutes went by before the grey haired ninja jumped down from out of nowhere and raised his arm. "Good morning! Are you ready for your training mission?"

Naruto jumped up, followed by Kagome who dusted off her battle kimono.

Naruto pointed at him, "Hey! You're late."

Kakashi kept his same cheery demeanour as he shrugged and opened his arms up. "Well you see, I crossed a black cat this morning, so I had to take the long way."

Kagome sighed, Naruto growled and Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Well, ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat and walked forward to a post, "Lets get started, shall we?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion as he set a clock on the post. Kagome blinked in mild interest.

"Its set for noon." Kakashi stated and pressed the alarm button down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like two shiny silver bells. "Your assignment is simple; you just have to take these bells from me. All there is to it." He hummed and clanked the bells together. "If you cant get the bells before noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." He said, pointing over to three posts, one of which held the clock.

Sasuke almost groaned. The other two shared the same unimpressed look. _So thats why he told us not to eat breakfast… To make it harder on us._ He thought.

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at Kakashi, "Well, obviously theres a catch, because you only have two bells but there is three of us. Anyone should be able to do that math."

"Well, that way one of you will be tied to the post without lunch and will ultimately be sent back to the Ninja Academy for failing the mission. That one goes back to the Academy." Kakashi said and then smiled, not that anyone could see his mouth, but his singular showing eye was cheerful looking. "Then again, all three of you could fail."

Kagome frowned and looked at the other two. Kakashi would fail one of them no matter what? But they were supposed to be a three man cell, specifically chosen to suit one another. If one of them failed, it would leave the team one empty. It seemed unusual. Of course she wanted a bell, but if there was only two, what would the team do?

Kakashi watched the three of them while he spoke, "You can use any weapon including shuriken, if your not prepared to kill me, you wont be able to take the bell."

"You want us to use actual weapons against you?" Kagome confirmed. They had never been encouraged to use weapons against others before.

Naruto laughed, "You sure? Considering you couldn't even dodge that chalk board eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can easily ignore them." Kakashi shot back, "Lowest scores, losers."

Naruto's face scrunched up and he growled. Kagome frowned and clenched her fists.

"When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi said, ignoring the blonde boy.

Naruto growled and reached down quickly, grabbing a kunai, spinning it and launching himself at Kakashi at a hun, kunai raised. Kagome and Sasuke gasped. Within a second Kakashi had grabbed the boy and spun him so he had his hair gripped with one hand, keeping him in place and the other hand had grabbed the boys armed hand and redirected the kunai to the back of his own neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi chided and held him for a few more seconds. Sasuke backed up and Kagome shifted, wanting to go help Naruto. When he let Naruto go, Kagome stepped forward to look at him and make sure he was okay.

 _We have to be careful… He's fast, expected of an Elite Shinobi._ Thought Kagome.

Sasuke's thoughts were similar, _So he is a true Jonin._

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Naruto smirked at Kagome and Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to withhold a giggle.

"Get ready." Kakashi hummed.

Kagome lowered herself into jumping position, as did the other two boys.

"And… Start!"

The three all took off.

* * *

Kagome slid through the threes silently, maneuvering her way around the training field. She hissed when she bumped into someone in a tree. The two made eye contact, black eyes on blue.

Sasuke frowned and nudged her. "Move."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright." She went to slide away but paused. "Psst, Sasuke… Don't you think we should maybe team up? You know, getting the bells together would be easier, right? We can ask Naruto too and-"

Sasuke shook his head, stopping her talking. "There is only two bells, I'm not losing my chance here."

Kagome huffed and turned away, "Fine have it your way." She hissed and jumped from the tree and hid herself in a large bush. If only she could find Naruto and ask him…

Kakashi stood in the middle of the training field, arms crossed and waiting. He had heard the little whispers of the only female on the cell. _At least one of them got the gist… And they at least know they should be concealing themselves. First rule to having the upper hand is a good hiding place to observe the enemy._

"You and me, right now! Lets go!"

Kakashi looked over to see the blonde standing there, wide open. Kakashi almost smacked himself in the face. How idiotic could this kid get?

"You know, compared to the others, your a little bit weird." Said Kakashi.

Naruto frowned, "Oh yeah? I think the only thing weird here is your haircut!" And with that, he launched himself at the man, running and yelling. From her spot in the bush Kagome sighed and shook her head. Kakashi reached his hand into his pouch, making Naruto stop and jump back in suspicion of what he was going to pull out and use against him.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques One: Taijutsu, the physical art." Kakashi announced.

Naruto's eyes widened, _Taijutsu? Thats hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?_

Kakashi stared Naruto down before pulling the item from his pouch, making Naruto flinch… Only to stare in unamuse at what the man grabbed.

In Kakashi's hand was a book titled 'Makeout Paradise'. From her spot, Kagome could see the picture of an exuberant girl being chased by a boy on the front page and a 'Do not enter' sign on the back. Her eyebrow twitched. _Great, our teacher is a pervert._

"Well?" Kakashi asked. "Come at me."

"But, why are you… Why are you reading that book!?" Naruto asked, still on guard.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the pages. "Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't worry, with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Kagome winced, he was toying with the boy to get a reaction out of him. _Come on Naruto, don't let him get to you!_ Kagome pleaded in her mind.

"Im going to crush you!" Naruto yelled and launched a barrage of attacks on him, and every one was blocked. Punch to the side: blocked. Kick to the stomach: blocked. Left hook to the arm: blocked. Finally Naruto send a punch straight for the mans face, only for Kakashi to disappear and end up behind Naruto, crouched.

"Didn't you know you aren't supposed to let your enemy get behind you?" Kakashi chided, forming the hand sign of the tiger.

Kagome's eyes widened. That was a dangerous sign, leading to only strong jutsus that could easily harm Naruto. Sasuke's thoughts were the same, _That sign is for fire jutsu. Not only is he toying with Naruto, hes going to kill him._

Kagome slowly raised herself to her forearms, ready to jump in and try and help if she could. "Naruto!" She yelled, getting the boys attention. "Move! Get out of there!"

"Too late." Kakashi smirked. "Leaf Village secret finger jutsu; a thousand years of death!" Kakashi brought his hands up… Only to wedge them in between Naruto's butt cheeks. Naruto's face fell before he screamed as he was launched, flying through the air.

Kagome smacked her face against the ground. Well now she had given away her hiding space and all that Naruto had to face was a bit of molestation. She watched as Naruto fell through the air and landed right inside the river by the field.

"Okay, where was I?" kakashi asked himself as he opened his book again.

Kagome and Sasuke both reached for their holsters, Sasuke going for shuriken and Kagome for a kunai. Both froze when two shuriken launched from the water and headed straight for Kakashi. Kagome would have applauded Naruto's creativity if Kakashi didn't easily catch the two through the holes on his two fingers, still staring at his book.

 _Taijutsu won't work… Weapons arent an option… What do we do?_ Kagome thought to herself.

Naruto pulled himself from the water and coughed up some of the liquids from his mouth.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you grab a bell by noon." Kakashi said.

Naruto yelled, "I know, I know! You told us already!"

Kakashi looked at the boy for a moment. "You look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to 'surpass the Hokage' some day." As an answer, Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"You told us not to have breakfast! How am I supposed to fight when I'm starving to death!?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his stomach. He wasn't the only one though, both Kagome and Sasuke were realizing the emptiness of their stomachs as well.

Kakshi just shrugged and turned away from the boy. Naruto growled, "I will find the strength somehow. I will get one of those bells. I will not go back to the academy! I _will_ become a ninja!" From the water several clones of Naruto burst forward and launched themselves at Kakashi.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Not only did he create seven clones, but he made them all real too, not just illusions. Shadow clones… How did he learn that!?

 _So it seems the stories are true, he does know how to make shadow clones._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Nice technique." Kakashi stated but looked at the seven clones carefully. "Im not sure how long you can keep that up though. You talk like your the best Naruto but you're still the worst student. You are still-" Kakashi was cut off as something latched onto him from behind. Kakashi looked back in surprise. _He got me from behind!?_ Naruto smirked, launching all his clones onto the man, keeping him in place.

"Didn't you say not to let your enemy get behind you? Good advice sensei." Naruto laughed maniacally. "I had one of my clones from the water sneak around to get you from behind."

Kagome cheered the boy on mentally, watching in excitement. Maybe he could even get a bell!?

Sasuke smirked. _A diversionary tactic, good job for once, dunce._

"Now this is for getting me in the butt earlier!" Naruto yelled as he soared forward and aimed a punch right for Kakashi's face… Only to end up punching himself? Kagome blinked, but she had seen right. In the last second Kakashi had disappeared and replaced himself with one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto looking at the situation in confusion before pointing at the clone. "Oh I see! Your Kakashi-sensei! You transformed into me using a jutsu! Get him!" He yelled and all of his clones launched at one another. Kagome groaned. _Naruto, thats not it… He used substitution._ She watched as all the clones and Naruto beat each other up, trying to figure out which one was Kakashi-sensei, before getting the bright idea to call off the clones and see who was left… Leaving only him by himself.

"Huh? Oh man.." Naruto groaned, his face swollen from being punched by himself. He paused when something shiny caught his attention. By a tree sat a perfect little bell, just ready to be taken. "Haha! I must have gotten to him with my attack and he dropped it!"

Kagome groaned and watched as the boy reached down to grab the bell. "Naruto!" She yelled and jumped from the bushes. "Don't touch it, its a-"

 _Whoosh._ "AGHHH!"

"-trap…" Kagome sighed.

Naruto swung upside down from the nearby tree, tied by his feet to a rope. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled.

Kagome quickly ran over and jumped up into the tree, aiming to cut him down and ignore the bell entirely. She paused and raised her kunai defensively when Kakashi hopped in front of them. The silver haired man reached down and grabbed the bell, then looked at Naruto.

"Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent could use it against you." He said. "Oh and also, if the bait is obvious… don't take it. A ninja must see through deception" He smiled through his mask at them and then looked up at Kagome. _At least she's trying to help him._

"I got it! I got it!" Growled Naruto as he swing around by his feet.

Kakashi hummed in annoyance. "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it."

Sasuke, watching from the nearby tree, paused when he saw one of Kakashi's hand slide into his back pocket, only to slide out of the pocket holding three shrunken. Sasuke could tell from the way he was angling his arm he was going to aim for… Kagome!? Something in Sasuke felt uneasy. He didn't want to let the girl get hurt. Kakashi went to swing his arm but Sasuke was faster, flinging his own kunai and shuriken at their teacher.

Kakashi's body was knocked to the side as the sharp weapons sunk into his body. Blood flew through the air. Kagome and Naruto gasped and looked over at the tree where Sasuke was.

"Whoa! He was just blasted with shuriken! That was too far Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he bounced from the tree. Kagome watched with wide eyes.

Just as Kakashi's body almost hit the ground though, a cloud of smoke puffed out and when it faded away it showed none other than a log, coated in the weapons. Transformation jutsu.

Sasuke blinked before jumping up with a growl and jumping through the trees to get away. _It was a jutsu… And now he knows where I am. I have to get out of here fast. He did that on purpose… Let his guard open and seem like he was occupied by someone else. Of course he was paying attention. And I fell for it! All because of that stupid girl._

Sasuke jumped down in a clearing and was prepared to jump into another set of trees when the voice behind him made him stop.

"You can try and hide all you want, but I've already found you." Kakashi said from behind him, leaning on a tree while reading his book. "But you can keep running away if you would like, that is."

Sasuke felt his lip twitch in anger and his eyes narrow in frustration.

"I'm not like the other two, you know." Sasuke growled. "I will succeed."

Kakashi shrugged. "You can say that after you've gotten a bell."

Sasuke turned to face him. Kakashi padded forward, book still in hand. The two stood there in a stare down, wondering who would attack first. Sasuke took the initiative by quickly throwing kunai at the man. Kakashi jumped to the side, avoiding the attack.

"You know that isn't going to work on m-"

Sasuke cut the man off when he launched his kunai to the side, cutting through a rope that sent more kunai and shuriken at him from the side.

 _A trap, hm? Smart kid._ Kakashi thought to himself. He angled himself away with ease, only to be more shocked when the boy appeared behind him. Kakashi raised his arm to block the kick. He grabbed onto the boys foot, and his hand as it came in to punch. Sasuke growled and turned himself in the mans grip, flipping upside down and going for another kick. Just as Kakashi blocked, Sasuke smirked and reached out with his free hand towards the bells. _So close._ Sasuke tapped a bell, but Kakashi was too far ahead of him and shot backwards.

 _This kid is fierce… I wont be able to read make out paradise now._ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke landed gracefully and huffed. _Lets finish this._

He stood with his feet shoulder length apart, his hands flying quickly in an array of hand signals. _Horse… Tiger…_ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. _What? Genin can't do fire jutsu, it takes too much chakra!_ There was no way that the boy could do it, but just to prove him wrong, Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth, took a deep breath and exhaled a huge ball of fire where Kakashi stood.

When the flames dispersed Sasuke was left standing in the area alone. He blinked and looked around, getting in a defensive stance. Where was he? Up? In a tree? Behind a bush?

"Where?" Kakashi's voice rang out. "I'm where you least expect me!" A hand shot out from the dirt and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke yelled as he was suddenly pulled down farther into the earth until his head was all that was left sticking out.

"Right under your feet. Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." He laughed at the boys irate face. "Cant move can you? You do have talent, and you are right… You're different from the others but different isn't always better." He stood. "They say that the nail that sticks up is the one that gets nailed down."

He pulled out his book and started walking away. His next stop was the last of the three, and the only girl on the team. He wondered what she had in store.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she cut Naruto down from the tree for the second time. The first time she had cut him down he stepped right into another trap that sprung him up again.

"Aha.. Gee thanks Kagome." He blushed and scratched the back of his head as Kagome dropped down from the tree.

Kagome smiled. "Thats what friends are for."

NAruto blushed more and nodded. "Right… Now, what should I do? Oh! I can go find Kakashi and plan another sneak attack…"

"Uhm Naruto…" Kagome murmured.

"And then, I can set up some traps! Or maybe use my Sexy Jutsu."

"Naruto… I think we should-"

"Yeah, thats right! The percy teacher should totally fall for my tricks!"

"Naruto!" She huffed and grabbed his arm. "Listen! I think me and you need to team up, and then go find Sasuke. Isn't that the point of being in a cell? So that we can work together?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, no. There are two bells and three of us! I'm not that great at math but I can figure that out! Listen… I'll go get those bells, one for me and one for you. We can leave that smelly Uchiha in the dust; Believe it!"

Kagome groaned. "But Naruto I don't think any of us can beat him ourselves."

"I can't talk Kagome, hes going to be looking soon and I want to have the upper hand!" Naruto grinned and then turned and jumped away, leaving Kagome alone in the clearing for herself. She sighed and shook her head.

 _Fine, if that's how it's going to be then I will just have to try my hardest to get a bell for myself._ She thought, determined. _When I get them maybe I can convince Kakashi that-_

"Whats a little girl like you doing on your own with no team members?"

Kagome turned around to find Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing opposite of her. Kagome blinked and then jumped back offensively, getting into stance.

"Are you not afraid? A scary Jonin like me coming to get a Genin girl like you?" Kakashi asked, not looking at her but rather his book.

Kagome growled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll be afraid of you. I can take care of myself if I have to."

Kakashi raised a brow. "You don't think you need the boys protection? Then show me."

Kagome cracked her neck and fists. "Alright then."

Within an instant Kagome was on the man. Like a spider monkey her legs wrapped around his neck from behind and she shifted all her weight backwards, knocking the man off balance and making him tumble backwards with her. Just as they were about to fall flat on the ground, Kagome placed her hands in the dirt and let go of him. His body toppled to the earth while she recovered into a front hand spring. When she turned to look back, he was no longer there.

"You're a flexible one, aren't you?" Kakashi asked from behind her. Kagome turned just at the wrong time. "Wind Jutsu: Air Stream Push."

All of the air was knocked out of Kagome as a jet of air smacking into her chest, making her fly backwards into the water. Kagome struggled underneath the water for air and came up gasping. She pushed her wet bangs out of her face and coughed up some water. Kakashi was crouched at the bank of the water looking at her curiously.

 _Thats it._ She thought.

Kagome brought her hands together quickly in several hand signs and then looked up at the man with a smirk. "Water Release: Water Tentacle Jutsu."

Water slowly came up from the water, spiralling around Kagome's body. Kagome stood with her hands out to her sides at a ninety degree angle and the water slowly spun around her arms, building up until slowly the water took shape; leaving Kagome with two massive water tentacles covering her arms.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _This is an advanced Jutsu from lands far from here! How is she able to do this?_

"Take this!" Kagome yelled and struck her left arm out in a punch. The water tentacle followed her command and shot out, stretching form her body to smack the teacher and send him flying backwards. Of course, just as his body slowed into a roll on the ground it transformed itself into a dead log.

Kunai flew towards her from behind and she turned just in time to block with her arm, the tentacle shooting out to cover her. The knives hit the water tentacle and sunk into it. The water popped and exploded, but took the kunai down with it back into the water, leaving Kagome with only one watery appendage.

Kagome shot her arm out towards the tree the kunai had come from, making Kakashi jump up into the air to get away from it. Kagome angled her tentacle to match his direction and it came spiralling after him. Kakashi landed on the ground and easily jumped out of the way as the tendril crashed down where he had been and exploded into a watery mess, leaving the ground muddy.

Kakashi looked at the girl in interest. _She's good. She's very good._

Kagome shook her head out, getting rid of some of the water. "Not enough…" Her hands began to furiously make out symbols again, and user eyes closed in strict concentration. "Water Release: Water Tendril Barrage!"

Suddenly from the lake, large tentacles of water rose up, waving and twirling like water tornadoes until the whole river was filled with them, Kagome standing in the middle panting. Kakashi's eyes widened more. _This girl shouldn't possibly have enough chakra for this, its not humanly possible for a girl her size and age…_

Kagome threw her hands forward and the tentacles began bounding down and slamming on the ground by Kakashi, trying to crush him. She aided the attack by throwing kunai and shuriken at the man. Kakashi was lucky he was a trained elite ninja because the girl was fast, but he could tell her energy was fading fast. She probably hadn't used so much energy in her life, especially on an empty stomach. Kakashi continuously dodged everything coming his way until the water tendrils started fading. He was almost certain Kagome was also fading, considering her kunai throwing was getting sloppier… Well, thats what he had thought until he heard a ringing of a bell.

Kakashi looked down to see a kunai he had just stepped away from slice into the rope holding one of the bells and severing the connection, throwing the bell up into the air.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she launched forward through the water and up onto land. She ran as quick as she could and reached out, the bell was just an inch away from her fingers.

 _So close, come on…_

Kakashi was there in an instant, snatching the bell before she could and flipping through hand signals right before her eyes. Kagome tried to recoil but it was too late.

"Wind Style: Air Stream Push."

Back into the water she went, but this time when she came up for water Kakashi had disappeared. Kagome spat out water and groaned in pain. She was going to have some serious bruises.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into the original clearing. The bell had just gone off, marking that time was up and she had ultimately lost. When she arrived she saw Kakashi standing in front of the three posts, arms crossed looking at the two boys.

 _Looks like they didn't get bells either…_

Naruto was tied up to the middle post, looking displeased. Sasuke sat to the right of him covered in duet and dirt, looking annoyed as he tried to pat off some of the dust.

Kagome almost laughed and sat down beside the other side of Naruto, soaking wet. They all looked quite interesting together.

"Good, we are all together now. I would assume by now you all are quite famished." Kakashi said and as if on cue, all their stomachs made a noise. "Thats too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise… I've decided that none of you will be going back to the academy."

All three of the kids looked at each other. Kagome broke out in a laugh. "Really?" She exclaimed. She had sworn this would have been a failure. Naruto began kicking his legs and yelling his thanks to Kakashi. Sasuke smirked and looked over at Kagome's beaming face.

"Yes! This means all three of us..! All three of us are-" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, all three of you… Are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

All three children's hearts suddenly dropped into their stomachs. Kagome covered her mouth in disbelief. Naruto's mouth flew open. Sasuke's smirk turned into a menacing glare.

"Drop us from the program!? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we didn't take the bells we would be sent back to the academy!" Naruto flailed against the post miserably. "You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!?"

Kakashi put his hands on his hips. "Because you dont think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

 _I've had enough of this._ Sasuke thought to himself and in an instant he launched himself at the man. An instant later he found himself pinned to the ground, Kakashi overtop of him. Kagome and Naruto sat in disbelief.

"You think its all about you." Kakashi frowned. "You think being ninja is a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Naruto, Sasuke, you never realized what this exercise was all about. With the exception of Kagome, no one in this group would have understood."

Kagome blinked. She had understood? How? What had she done differently? Sasuke looked over at the girl with a glare, thinking the same things as she was. _What did she do that I didn't?_

Kakashi looked at the girl. "Would you care to explain what this was all about? Unless I was wrong and you really don't know."

Kagome blinked and bit her lip in confusion. What had it been about? She looked up at Kakashi when the answer hit her like a brick.

"Teamwork… We were supposed to use teamwork, right? That's why I had been asking if the other two would like to pair up…" She murmured.

Sasuke growled. "But there was only two bells."

Kagome looked up and nodded. "Yes, thats true… but it was never about getting the bells, was it Kakashi-sensei? The bells were just bait to keep us apart… We were supposed to team up anyways."

"Exactly, I purposefully pitted you against each other." Kakashi stated. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself. Kagome was the only one who seemed to do that at all. Naruto… you do everything on your own. Everything." Kakashi pressed his foot down on Sasuke's head. "And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja Missions are carried out on squads, of course everyone has their own individual skills but teamwork is whats most important."

Naruto's heart plummeted. Sasuke growled and squirmed. Kagome sat there quietly in disbelief.

Kakashi stood up and got off of Sasuke, walking towards a slab of stone sitting in the clearing. In the stone was carvings of peoples names.

"On every mission your life is on the line, but so are your team mates. If one of you slips up, if one of you acts on their own, another one of you could die." Kakashi said as he looked at the stone. "Have none of you heard of this stone? The names engraved on it are all ninja who are honoured as heroes." Kagome looked away from the stone and tried not to cry.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Really? Then thats it, I've decided that my name will go on that stone too! I have to become a ninja! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I'm going to become a hero!"

Kakashi shook his head. "All these Ninja are here for a special reason… They were all KIA."

"Oooh! That sounds real cool!" Naruto grinned.

Kagome frowned and looked down. "Naruto… KIA means Killed In Action. All the people on that stone are dead." _Including my mother._ Sesshomaru had once brought her here and told her that her mother had not died in vain, and that she had lived as and died as a hero to the village. Kagome knew little of her mother, and hadn't looked to check for a name she may know, but the thought that her mothers death hadn't been for nothing helped ease the pain.

Naruto felt his arms droop and he looked down, ashamed of himself. Sasuke caught a glance of Kagome's watery eyes and looked away. _Someone she knows must be on there._

"This is a memorial stone. The names of some of my closest friends rest here." Kakashi said as he looked at the familiar and unfamiliar names scrawled across the stone.

"Kagome." Kakashi called, making the girl flinch.

"Yes?"

Kakashi stared her down with his visible eye. "I'll give you a choice. Since you were the only one to understand the concept, you can either pass and move on to become a fully fledged Genin, or you can flunk out with these two boys, what will it be?"

Naruto frowned and flailed his legs against the post. "What kind of question is that!? Obviously she'll go through and-"

"I'll flunk with them." Kagome said without hesitation, the tears in her eyes fading away.

All three males present looked at her with wide eyes.

 _Interesting,_ thought Kakashi.

 _What? This girl is an idiot! Why would she not accept that deal!?_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the black haired girl. He paused when he saw the fierceness in her eyes.

"What!? Kagome why would you do that!? Take it back and go through!" Naruto squawked.

"I won't take it back and I won't go through!" Kagome yelled and stood up. "You can't possibly be telling me to choose the path that will leave these two behind when you just gave us a lecture on teamwork. You're right; we are a team, and in teams no one gets left behind. We fail and pass as a team, not individually. So no, I'd rather fail with my team instead of rushing ahead for my own advantage."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Thats very noble of you Kagome, but you do realize that if you choose that, you will all be out of the program completely."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I know. I still stand by what I said. We'll keep trying, and we will find a way. All three of us. Together."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the girl in awe. Neither of them had ever had someone stand up for them so fiercely for as long as they could remember. What both of them didn't realize though, was that both of their hearts stirred at her words. Naruto blushed and looked at the girls balled up hands and angry expression. Sasuke stared into the blue eyes that looked so angry they could kill a person alone, and her pink lips that kept twitching like they were ready to bite someones head off.

Neither boy had seen a girl ever look this astounding.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "I see… Fine. Kagome has inspired me. I'll give you one more chance, but this time will be much harder. You will only have three hours to get the bell. Eat lunch now to gain strength, but under no circumstances are you allowed to give Naruto any food."

Naruto growled and glared at the man.

"Its your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself." Kakashi shrugged. "If anyone feeds him you will automatically fail. I make the rules, you follow them, got it? Good." With that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke grabbed one of the bento lunch bikes and handed the other one to Kagome. The girl of the group opened hers up and looked at it sullenly. She grabbed her chopsticks and put a bit of rice in her mouth. Sasuke took his and began to eat as well.

Naruto laughed in embarrassment when his stomach growled. Kagome sighed and picked up a piece of meat and raised it up to Naruto's mouth. "Here, have some."

Naruto blinked and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "What!? Kagome no, you heard what sensei said, if you give it to me you will fail."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't see him around here, and if you are going to help us with our second try you are going to need some strength."

Sasuke looked at the girl and for once, he agreed with her. If Naruto was going to be of any use, they would need him at his best.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay thanks."

Kagome smiled and nodded back. "Don't worry, just say 'aaah'!" She offered the piece of meat again.

"Isn't that your lunch though?" Naruto asked.

Kagome laughed. "Its fine, I had a big dinner last night. Plus your bigger than me, you need more fuel than I do." Naruto blushed and nodded and opened his mouth, letting Kagome feed him. He chewed and almost melted in gratitude. It was so good to have food after not eating a decent meal in forever. Kagome grinned and fed him some rice.

For some reason or another Sasuke didn't like watching Kagome feed the blundering blonde boy. When Kagome raised another piece of food, he shoved her hands out of the way with his own lunch. "I had a big meal too. Just have the rest of mine."

Kagome blinked, "But you also need more energy too.."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine. He will eat mine and thats final." Kagome nodded slowly and put some rice into her own mouth.

Suddenly the field exploded with a hurricane of wind, whipping Kagome's hair everywhere. She tried to shield her face with her arms. Naruto squinted and yelled, trying to figure out what was happening. Sasuke shifted and narrowed his eyes, holding onto his position so he didn't get blown back in the dust and air.

When the dust swept by the three kids looked over to see Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed. "You broke the rules! I hope you are ready for the punishment. Any last words?" His hands flicked into hand signs and thunder clouds began rolling in.

Kagome frowned and stood up. "You can send us back! It doesn't matter, we will find a way out of it and continue on our paths to be ninja!"

Sasuke nodded, "She's right. We are a team."

Naruto squirmed on the post. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He yelled.

"A team? Really now?" Kakashi asked menacingly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. We are a cell. We are all together like one being!"

"One being, huh? Well then. I guess that means, " Kakashi leaned forward and his eye squinted close in a smile., "You pass!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome all froze on spot and looked at the man in confused shock. hadn't he just been about to punish them?

"How… How did we pass?" Asked Naruto.

"You are the first to ever pass my test. The other teams could never think for themselves, always following the rules at expense of their team mates." Kakashi shrugged. "It is true that ninja who abandon the rules are scum… But ninja who abandon their friends and team members are worse then scum. The mission is over. Squad Seven passes and will have its first mission in two days. Take that time to rest up and prepare, the road to being a real ninja is a tough one."

Kagome jumped in excitement and jumped over to hug Sasuke, tackling him down to the ground with laughter. She was oblivious to the giant blush on his face and the uncomfortable way he moved his arms, not knowing wether to hug her back. He was left there in shock when the girl hopped up, cut Naruto down and hugged him as well. He watched the blonde boy blush brightly as well and flail about.

Kakashi smiled at the kids and waved his hand. "Come on, time to go home."

Kakashi walked along with the new Genin and listened to their talks about grand adventures and amazing missions.

 _My first official team. A team of orphans with monstrous chakra… What have the fates chosen for me?_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review, as it encourages me to write faster!**


End file.
